One Night
by Writer347
Summary: Max and Millie spend one night together and it changes their life forever. Things do not go as planned for either of them as they have to deal with their own personal problems and learn to get along and get used to each other as they have to put up one another for a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

**One Night  
Chapter 1**

 **Millie  
** It's been a tough week. We had a missing child, a 2 year old little girl by the name of Charlotte. She was missing for three days and we all assumed the worst and so did her parents. We found her and thankfully she was ok and no one had harmed her. Charlotte went missing from her home at 9pm Tuesday by a family friend, Michelle, who's 3 week old baby daughter had just died due to cot death. We spoke to Michelle and she seemed so worried for Charlotte and was even helping us look for her with other volunteers. Turns out she was keep Charlotte in the basement, she had loads of baby stuff down there. It was like a nursery. Michelle had taken very good care of Charlotte and there was nothing wrong whatsoever. Charlotte's parents spoke to Michelle and said they would forgive her if she agreed to get some help and she had. Michelle was really sorry and she checked herself into a hospital that would be able to care for her.

The case this week has opened my eyes to a lot of things, nothing is never as black and white as it seems. There is a grey area. I've never had to deal with someone like Michelle before, someone who was grieving that much and I sort of understood why she did what she did but it doesn't make it right. All she wanted was a way to be a mother again and she loved Charlotte, she saw her all the time. It was such a horrible thing I hope I never know anyone else who has to go through such a terrible time. I worked close with Michelle and spent a lot of time with her so I do feel that maybe I had let Charlotte down. Maybe if I had questioned Michelle more or even asked to look around the house in more depth then we might have found her sooner. Thankfully Charlotte wasn't hurt.

After cases like this I just want to have a drink and forget about things for a little while. Kirsty wanted me to join her for a drink but she was miserable lately so I refused her offer. Instead, here I am, in a bar away from home and away from where anyone I know would be able to find me. I just needed some time on my own to clear things up in my own min din my own way. I don't need Kirsty blabbering on about how much Max Carter hates her or how much Leon aggravates her. We all know she's pissed off because they slept together one night, she wanted more then a one night stand but it looks like Leon didn't. it's just sexual tension and I wish the two of them would just hurry up and get on with it… they're driving me nuts.

"And what are you doing here PC Brown?" I turned to my left and saw Max take the seat and put his drink down on the table, he planned on staying a while then.

"Just out for a quiet drink Sarge" I replied.

"We're not in work. You can call me Max" He said.

"Well… Max… What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well… Millie… I am also here for a quiet drink" He answered.

"I thought you would have been out celebrating, it was your result finding Charlotte after all" I told him.

"I doesn't feel like a result" He replied.

"I know what you mean" I said "What happened to Michelle was horrible. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Then again what Charlotte's parents went through when she was missing…" I shook my head and sipped my drink "I've learned there's a grey area" I admitted.

"I had to learn that a long time ago" He said.

"Was that because you were in SO-19?" I asked.

"Yeah. You couldn't feel sorry for people or learn their back stories. You had one job and that was it. When you learn why they do what they do or how they've come to be the way you are… it brings that grey area into focus and it will stop me pulling the trigger, even if I have to" He explained.

"Sound like you're talking from experience" I pointed out.

"Maybe I am" He answered with a shrug "Want another drink?" I asked.

"Erm… Sure. I'll have a vodka and coke please" I replied.

Max got up from his seat and made his way to the bar. What a strange turn of events. Max loves to gloat about a result and today he got one. He found baby Charlotte and he managed to arrest the person that had taken her from her parents. He is normally so closed off and arrogant but seeing him in here tonight and talking to him, there is a different side to Max that I think Sun Hill is still waiting to see. I know everyone gets pissed off with him from time to time and to be honest I do too, he comes across as harsh and he likes to bend the rules so you do him favours. He is not the most likeable person but he's not so bad I guess.

He came back from the bar and took the seat next to me again and placed both drinks on the table "Thank you" I said as I sipped the drink.

"I'm actually quite glad I ran into you on your own. I wanted to talk to you about something" He said and I waited for him to continue "That whole business with Jade Hopkins… I'm sorry about everything. I should have listened to you more. You knew Jade better then I did and if I had listened to you then maybe you wouldn't have ended up in trouble" He told me.

"Thanks" I replied lamely "I know you like doing things your own way Max but sometimes I think you need to listen to others, broaden your horizons. I don't blame you for the trouble I got into… I shouldn't have been there in the first place and I know that but I couldn't just leave her. I wanted her to know she had a friend… if she needed one" I explained.

"Are you still in contact with Jade?" He asked.

"Every now and then. She's moved in with a new fella, he's seems ok. He goes to work every day and helps her look after Lewis. She's working in a hotel as a chamber maid… she seems to be ok" I told him.

* * *

Time flies when you're having fun. Max and I have had way more to drink then we should have and now I'm starting to feel the effects. I stood up to get my coat so I could go home and I nearly fell over. Max laughed at me and he ordered me a cab, he's a definitely a gentleman. He was waiting outside with me for my cab to come. God I wanted to kiss him! After speaking to him all night and learning new things about him, I just wanna kiss him and tell him about my stupid crush on him. Of course I'm not going to, I don't have the balls! He is cute though and he has such soft hands and a gorgeous smile…

"You ok?" He asked.

"Dandy" I replied.

"Well you cab is here" He told me and helped me walk towards it and he opened the door for me. I turned to face him and just stood there for a second looking at him. Ok Millie, here we go! I smiled at him and leaned my head towards his, he didn't move away from me. He just stayed still and then my lips touched his, only lightly. It wasn't really a kiss. I was waiting for him to pull away from me but he didn't. He started moving his lips against mine and I had no problem with that.

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled "Wanna come back to my place?" I asked him.

"Ok" He answered.

The two of us got in the cab and it was only a 15 minute drive to my place. Max paid the man and we both climbed out of the taxi, I opened the front door and the two of us walked inside. Max closed the door and grabbed me round the waist, he put his lips to mine and we started kissing. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my stairs.

I closed the door behind me as me and Max went over to my bed, I got onto the bed dragging Max with me and as he crawled on top of me I started taking his shirt off which he didn't seem to mind. He started pulling my top up over my head and he threw it on the floor as I went to work on his belt buckle.

We managed to get all of our clothes off and we were left naked, we started kissing each other desperately and then Max moved himself and moved forward entering me, he smiled at me as I made a pleasurable sound before bringing his head back down to mine and kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Night  
Chapter 2**

 **Millie  
** I woke with a pounding headache, I groaned as I sat up and my vision came to. I looked beside me and saw Max Carter still fast asleep, snoring slightly. I carefully got out of bed and put some pjs on and made my way downstairs where I put the kettle on and put some bread in the toaster. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands. Why did I drink so much last night? I cannot handle drink well. I know that no matter what medication I take or what food I eat or what drink I drink I am going to be hungover for at least a day… and maybe a little bit of tomorrow. I hate drinking. I don't know why I do it to myself, I am never drinking again! I don't think my body can handle it anymore. When I went to university I used to go out pretty much every night and never have a hangover. I would be out drinking until 5am/6am and then be ready for class at 8am! If I tried doing that now I would probably die.

The kettle boiled and the toast was ready, as I was making my coffee I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Max came into the kitchen fully dressed and looking a little sheepish "Breakfast?" I asked and he nodded "Sit down, I'll make it" I told him. I made him coffee, I know how he likes it because I've made some for him at the station. I made him some toast too and then I joined him at the table "I hate alcohol" I declared.

"Me too" He replied softly.

The two of us drunk our coffee and ate our toast in silence and then Max made some lame excuse and left. I didn't walk him to the door I was embarrassed and I know he was too. I just said I would see him later and that was that for goodbyes.

Sadly I have work today so I dragged myself back upstairs where I got showered, dressed and made myself look half presentable. I didn't want to be late. Gina would kill me! I took me slightly longer to get ready because I had to get sick a couple times and re-brush my teeth. I know today is going to be a long day and I cannot wait for it to be over already and I haven't left the house yet. I don't think I'll drive to work, I think I might still be over the limit.

* * *

When I got to work I walked into the locker room and was met my Sally and Kirsty. I smiled softly at them and made my way to my locker and started getting changed into my uniform "God Millie, you look like you had a rough night" Sally stated.

"Thanks Sally" I replied sarcastically.

"Where did you get to last night anyway? We waited for you at the pub" Kirsty said.

"I just went home and have a bottle of wine to myself. I didn't really feel like celebrating" I said.

"It was a bit doom and gloom there last night. It didn't feel like the great result it should have been" Sally replied.

"Tell me about it" I said "Where's Mel?" I questioned, noticing the absence of my nosey friend.

"Called in sick" Sally replied.

"She drink a lot last night?" I asked.

"Way too much… she had at least a bottle and a half of vodka to herself. Smithy and I had to put her in a taxi last night. She was talking all sorts on nonsense" Kirsty piped in.

"What was she saying?" I asked.

"She kept telling Smithy how he was getting old and had to find a girlfriend… or a boyfriend. She was telling Ben that he should have a wife. She was flirting with Nate all night… it was funny but I feel bad for her. She's going to be dying today" Sally explained.

"I can't believe her sometimes. She just can't control that mouth of hers" Kirsty said and it was hard to tell if she was joking or not.

The three of us got changed and started walking to the briefing room when I heard a very familiar voice call my name. I turned around and saw Max walking towards me. I told Kirsty and Sally I would meet them in the briefing, they shard a smile with each other and walked off "Erm... About last night. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I just don't like people knowing my personal business" He said to me and I nodded "It's not that I'm embarrassed by you or anything it's just that, I don't like being station gossip" He added.

"Don't worry. I told Kirsty and Sally that I had quiet drink at home on my own… I don't like being station gossip either" I replied.

"Thank you" He said and smiled softly before walking away from me.

* * *

I got home and fell onto the sofa. Thank God work was over, I am so glad it was a quiet one today. Just did a few patrols and told of some kids that were bunking off school. I was paired with Roger and he's not exactly a massive talker, for which I was thankful. I think he knew I was hungover and so was being kind to me and letting take all the coffee breaks that I wanted. I was so tired, even after all of the caffeine. I was so drained and my hangover hasn't even gone away yet. I know it's still going to be there tomorrow but hopefully I can work through it ok. I managed to survive today which is more then can be said for Mel.

Through the day I was hearing all sorts of stories about what Mel got up to last night and a small part of me as a little gutted I wasn't there to see her. Apparently she told Kirsty to grow some balls and make a move with Leon, that is obviously why Kirsty is a bit annoyed with her. She tried telling Sally to have a one night stand with Ben or Stone… the girl just can't help herself. She's always trying to hook people up. She told Smithy he loved Stevie and to snog her and marry her. She is funny but I reckon a few people were embarrassed by her last night.

Oh God I can just imagine what she would say to me. She knows I have a crush on Max. She would have told everyone if I was there. Luckily I wasn't there but I was in my bedroom with Max and having sex with him and what good sex it was. He was one of the best I've ever had. He knew exactly what he was doing. It seems to me that he's had a lot of practise with sex, maybe he's had a lot of partners. God I hope Max isn't like that. He doesn't seem the type. In fact he seems like a one woman kind of man, a respectful man and if last night was to go by anything he was a gentleman. All the qualities I look for in a man… to bad I can't have him really.

I made my way up to the bathroom and I started running a bath. As the bath started filling up I went into my bedroom and grabbed a towel. I cannot wait to have a nice relaxing bath, wash away the day and just calm down. I went back into the bathroom and stripped my clothes and sunk into the warm bubbly water. It felt so good to just sink into the water and let all of the stress of my life just wash away. I let out a groan as I felt my muscles relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Night  
Chapter 3**

 **Millie  
** Maybe I should just call in sick today. I don't really want to be stuck at home feeling like this all day. I can't really go to work though because I feel terrible and I'm scared that I might puke on someone. I don't think a victim of crime will feel any better if I puked all over them. Screw it I need to call in sick and just try to recover from whatever disease this is. I called in sick yesterday and I know Smithy is not going to be happy that I'm calling in sick again. I don't know what's wrong with me, I've been getting sick and feeling so tried. It feels like I might be getting the flu or stomach flu… maybe. I don't know. I might just call my doctor and make an appointment, maybe they will be able to tell me what's wrong with me.

After I got off the phone with Smithy I felt terrible. He had let slip that three other people had called in sick today and they were really short staffed. I told him I would have come in today but with all of the throwing up I didn't want to risk spreading an illness or getting sick on someone. He said he understood and he would hopefully see me tomorrow, hopefully I will be back to normal tomorrow and I can get on with my life. I hate being sick… I rarely get sick. I hate sitting around the house all day doing nothing, I like being up and active. It's one of the reasons I joined the police force, being up and about all day.

I grabbed my phone and went to log my sick day off on my calendar, just in case there was any discrepancies on my pay slip. I like to keep track of what I'm doing on my days. As I was going through my calendar I scrolled through and saw the date I have blocked off every month. 15th. The day I was due on my period… surely it's not the 28th already? I've missed my period.

Oh God no! Please do not say that this is happening! I cannot be late on my period! I put on some shoes and my jacket before rushing out of the house. I got in my car and drove to my chemist, I brought three pregnancy tests and rushed back home. I ran upstairs and took all three pregnancy tests, I want to be sure. I can't believe I was this stupid! I can't be going through all of this right now. Hopefully this was all wrong and I'm not pregnant, then I can just recover from this stupid stomach bug and get back to life.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was time for me to look at the tests. I took a breath and turned them over to see the results, all three said the same thing. I'm pregnant. This can't be happening. I felt a tear slip down my face and I sunk down to the floor, my back went against the bath. What am I going to do? I am in no place to have a child right now… I don't have a boyfriend, I can just about look after myself and I have a full time job. How am I supposed to look after a child all on my own?

I know that Max is the father of my baby, there's no argument but I don't think Max is really going to start playing the daddy role. I cannot see this working out all too well. What was I thinking having sex with him in the first place? I should never have invited him in and never should have had sex with him. What am I going to tell him? We've hardly spoke after we spent the night together… what was he going to say? Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve all of this?

Thankfully I managed to calm myself down and I cleaned myself up. I went downstairs and I decided to call Max to invite him round later, there's no time like the present. If I keep this from him and he finds out another way or later down the line he might freak out even more. The earlier I tell him, the earlier I can come up with a solution and know what options I have.

"Max Carter" He said as he answered the phone.

"Hi it's Millie" I replied.

"Oh Hiya… I thought you were off sick today" He stated.

"Yeah I am. I was wondering if you could come over later? I need to talk to you about something and I would rather the whole station not be there when I speak to you" I explained.

"Erm… I'm working till 9 but I can come over after if you want me to" He replied.

"If you could" I said.

"Sure. I'll see you then" He told me and then we ended the call.

* * *

I sat in the living room watching the clock. Max was due to be here any minute and I was unsure of how to word this to him. I can't just blurt it out to him! What am I going to say? I was thinking of things to say when the door knocked. I took a deep breath before going to the door, I opened the door and saw Max standing there so I invited him in and the two of us went to the living room and sat down.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Not sure" I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well… the thing is… that night we spent together-" I started but I was cut off by Max.

"Look Millie, we had fun that night but it's not something I think we should continue doing" He said.

"No. it's not that" I told him "I'm pregnant Max" I said. It was as if Max had gone into shock. He just sat there in silence. He didn't move. I was becoming worried about him "I only found out this morning, it's not something I thought would've happened but I just wanted to tell you before I tell anybody at work. I'll need to tell them straight away so I can come off the front line for safety" I explained to him.

"This is crazy" He stated.

"Yeah I know it's crazy but it's happening" I told him.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you would want to know" I said.

"You must want something from me… you don't tell someone you're having their baby unless you want something" He said.

"Max I don't want anything from you! If you don't want to be a father then fine. I just wanted to give you the courtesy of knowing before I said anything to someone else. If you don't wanna be involved then I won't tell anyone it's your baby… if that's what you want. You hold all the cards here Max" I explained.

"Is defiantly my baby?" He questioned.

"Do you really think I would put myself through all of this if I wasn't sure! I haven't slept with anyone else in a year. Unless this was an immaculate conception… it's your baby" I told him sternly.

"I just had to ask" He responded.

"What do you wanna do?" I questioned.

"I don't know. When I had my first child I thought I would be with a woman that I was madly in love with, maybe even married to. I never even wanted to be a father to be honest, children not exactly something I've been yearning for. I don't know what to do, I need to think some things through" He answered.

"Ok well you go home and think about what you want to do whilst I sit here and start thinking about what I need to do" I told him sarcastically.

"You can't just spring this on me and expect everything to be hunky dory!" He exclaimed.

"Spring it on you? You think I was expecting this? If I knew this is what would've happened then I would have never had sex with you!" I argued back.

"I'm gonna go" He stated and got up from his seat and leaving my house. He slammed the door shut behind him which made me jump slightly and I heard his car speed off down the road.

Well it looks like I'm going to be doing this on my own. I didn't think Max would react well to this but I never thought he would ask me if the baby was his and I never thought he would walk out on me. If I thought that was going to be his reaction then I never would have invited him over here to tell him. When I go to work tomorrow I need to tell Smithy, Jack and all the senior members of staff right away as I'm not allowed to be on the front line and pregnant at the same time. It's not safe for me out there whilst pregnant, I'm going to have to be on light duties until I have the baby and come back from maternity leave. This was going to be my life now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
Review, favourite and follow.  
Check out other stories and see if there is anything else that tickles your fancy!  
X**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Night  
Chapter 4  
**

 **Max  
** I can't believe that Millie is pregnant. We had one night stand for crying out loud! I can't believe I was stupid enough to not think about condoms or anything, that's always the first thing you do… especially if you have a one night stand. I'm not ready to be a father and Millie is not ready to be a mother. We're not together, we don't love each other, we barely talk to each other and now she wants us to raise a baby together? I'm not sure she's aware how crazy that sounds. Millie's given me the choice as to whether I want to be a part of this baby's life or not and I really don't know what to do. I've never really been that interested in having kids and now I have all of this going on. If I told Millie that I wanted nothing to do with the baby would I be able to just watch her growing bump every day? Listen to her tell everyone how amazing the baby was once it was born? See photos of the baby she would bring in? Listen to her talk about all of her appointments? I know I'm being selfish but I really don't think I want a baby right now.

I can just about look after myself let alone another tiny little human. It's not just the baby I would need to look after either. I would have to have some sort of connection with Millie and help her when she needs me, I would have to be there for her too. It would be like being in a committed relationship and I don't feel that way about Millie. Don't get me wrong she's a good looking girl and I liked her, which is why I slept with her, but my feelings for her are not that strong that I want to raise a baby with her and live happily ever after. As much of a douchbag I seem… I really don't think I can go through with this. I'll have to tell Millie that she was going to be on her own with this baby and I could move to another station.

Moving to another station would be the best thing for me, Millie wouldn't have to see me every day and I wouldn't have to hear about Millie and the baby. I could just move on with my life and pretend that they never existed. It was the best thing for me right now. Babies are just too much pressure for me and I don't do well with pressure. Millie's a nice girl and I think… well I hope… she will understand where I'm coming from. She told me herself that she doesn't want anything from me, she can't backtrack on that. She made her decision. She basically told me I didn't have to be involved. I think she's happier doing this on her own to be honest, she can do the things she wants to do and she can do everything her way. I know that's what she wants really.

Just because she told me the baby was mine that doesn't mean it is. Maybe there was someone else but he didn't want to be involved or she doesn't know how to contact him so she just thought she would pin this on me. I have no direct proof that this baby is mine and that was that. As far as I'm concerned that baby is not mine and I am not a father to no one. I just need to tell Millie how it really is, she is having a baby and I wish her well with everything but it's nothing to do with me. She better keep her end of the promise and not tell anyone at Sun Hill her baby is mine, I don't rumours like that going around about me.

I walked into the station and went straight up to CID. There was only Stevie, Mickey and myself in today as it was a Sunday and Sunday's are generally quite quiet. There wasn't usually many PC's in on a Sunday either. Hopefully that means that Millie won't be in today but then again she might have to make up the hours she took of during the week. Well if I see I'll just tell her what needs to be said, we don't need to talk after that. She'll understand, I know she will. It's Millie after all and she always sees the good in everything.

The door to CID opened and there she stood. She looked a little more pale and tired then normal but that's what happens when you get knocked up "Erm… is there any paperwork up here that needs doing? I'm stuck to station duties" She said to all three of us.

"You pulled the short straw then" Mickey stated.

"Yeah the short straw had something to do with it" She replied and threw me glance, I didn't hear her complaining when we were having sex. She turned back to Mickey "Need help with anything?" She asked him.

"Yeah actually, if you don't mind. I have to go and speak to an informant and I might be gone for a little while but I need to get all my notes typed and get all the reports put through. If I left you my notes and everything, would you mind doing that for me?" He asked her.

"Not a problem" She said with a smile.

"Great! You're a life saver" He told her and he offered her his desk "I better get going" He said and went to grab his jacket.

"You need two people to see an informant remember" I called out to him.

"Sarge I'm busy with paperwork" Stevie said.

"Millie can do it. That's what she's here for" I told her. A few minutes later Stevie and Mickey left CID so it was only Millie and myself. It was eerily quiet and she didn't seem interested in having a conversation with me but I needed to tell her "I thought about what you said" I started. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face me "You said you want nothing from me… is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Good… I don't want anything to do with this" I told her.

"Thought as much. You pretend you're the big boy here, act like the hard guy and you can do anything you want but here you are… running away from a little baby because you're scared. You're scared of a little baby. How pathetic" She replied.

"You got yourself into this mess" I said.

"I didn't make this baby on my own!" She exclaimed. She stood from the chair and grabbed all of the paperwork "I think I'll finish this downstairs" She stated and left CID.

 **Millie  
** He was really going to walk away from this? I left CID and went down to the writing rooms, it was quiet in the station today so hopefully no one will bother me. I made myself comfortable and before I could even start on getting back to work I started to cry. I don't know why I was crying over somebody as stupid as Max Carter, he was a waste of space! He wasn't a man at all and I hope he lives a really shitty, sad and lonely life. He is really going to walk away from his child, I bet he never even told his family that he was having a baby so they are also going to miss out. My child is going to miss out on having a father because of him. I hate him and I will never be able to forgive him.

The door to the writing room opened and Smithy stood there a little confused "You alright Millie?" He questioned, he closed the door over and sat down next to me "Everything ok with the baby?" He asked.

"The baby is fine… the father of the baby is a little messed up though" I told him and wiped my eyes.

"Still not saying who it is?" He questioned.

"He doesn't want anything to do with it anyway" I said.

"If you want me, Ben and Nate to go have a word… we will" He said with a smile.

"Thanks but I don't think he cares" I replied with a shrug.

"You know I got thinking the other day, when you said you were pregnant and you would rather not say who the father was… you don't give out the name unless you worried someone knows who it is. I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Is it someone who works here?" He asked "I don't mean to pry into your personal life but if there's going to be conflict with someone or you can't work with someone then I do need to know" He added.

"It's not someone I work with closely" I replied.

"Ok so it is someone who works here, if you don't work closely with them then it must be someone in a different department… CID?" He asked.

"It's Max Carter" I admitted.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Night  
Chapter 5**

 **Millie  
** When Smithy found out that Max was the father of my baby and Max didn't want to step up, he got pretty mad and called him some names I would rather not repeat. Smithy said he wanted to go see Max and give him a piece of his mind but I begged him not to so he said he would let it lie for now but if Max puts even a toe out of line he's going to be moved to a different station. I made Smithy promise to keep it quiet, after all I did tell Max I wouldn't name him as the father of the baby to anybody. Especially anyone we work with but Smithy had pretty much guessed it was someone from CID and he would have just started going through the names, the game could have gone on for a while so I just told him to get it over and done with. Smithy promised to keep an eye on Max and made me promise to come to him if Max does anything to make me uncomfortable or upset.

It was nice that I had support from my friends. Granted me and Smithy were never really close friends but I know I could always count on him if I needed something, he was always really nice to me and it got me thinking. I bet if I had my one night stand with him and got pregnant, he would stand by my side every step of the way, he would be excited about becoming a father and he would have been very hands on. Trust me to get pregnant by the bloke that is the complete opposite and really doesn't want to know anything about the baby. Typical Millie. I've never really had good taste in men. I always think I can find the good in them but I never seem to. I've kissed a lot of frogs, hopefully I will find my prince soon.

I'm so embarrassed by this situation. There are girls I know and they got pregnant by guys that didn't want to know and they all raised their babies as single mothers, to be honest I looked down on those girls. I used to think why did they have sex with someone like that? Why be with someone who won't look after their child? Now I am in the exact same situation and I have no idea what I'll do. I still have to tell my parents which is not going to be a fun conversation.

My mother is a very strict catholic woman and she doesn't even believe in sex before marriage. My dad is a little more calm but he will not be happy that I am having a child out of wedlock. I really think they might disown me because of this, this is their worst nightmare! They were going to freak, especially when they find out Max wants nothing to do with the me or the baby. They will see my child as nothing more then a bastard and that child will not be welcome in their home… I know it. I truly will be all alone and raising the baby myself.

I don't know how I'm going to do everything. Raising a child is hard enough but I am going to be doing it all on my own without help from anyone and I have to work full time in a job that requires me to do a 12 hour shift. I don't know how I'm going to be able to afford a nanny or nursery and keep up with all of my other bills. Life is going to be hard but I will do whatever I can for the baby because that's what mothers do and I am a mother now.

I finished Stevie and Mickey's paperwork so I went back up to CID and saw they hadn't come back yet. I put everything where it needed to be without looking once at Max who was sitting at his desk. I wanted to say something to him, to shout and scream at him. I wanted him to realise the severity of the situation but I knew it was no use. He had clearly made up his mind and he was going to run away from this "Can I help you PC Brown?" He questioned as he turned to face me.

"No. I don't need help from a slimy, ignorant little man" I replied.

"Remember who you're talking to _PC_ Brown" He said.

"I'm talking to a scared little man. I'm speaking to a man that doesn't have the balls to step up to and look after what is his. I don't care if you're a higher rank then me in the office but out of the office you're just disgusting. I hope you lead a very sad and lonely life because you deserve nothing better" I told him.

"Everything ok in here?" I turned towards the door and saw Smithy standing there.

"I think you need to teach your officers some respect" Max said.

"Respect?" Smithy questioned "You know nothing of the word" He said.

"Ah… you know" Max guessed and started laughing "It's funny how that now I'm not paying you any attention that you've gone to get sympathy off other people. It's pathetic Millie" He said to me.

"That's the mother of your kid mate! I think you need to show her some respect" Smithy argued.

"Whoa" I turned to see that Mickey and Stevie were back. They obviously heard what had been said "What's going on?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing" I answered.

"So you're not the mother to Max's kid?" He questioned.

"Well… yeah I am but it doesn't matter" I said.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Stevie asked confused.

"Because Max is running away from it" Smithy told them.

"Max?" Mickey questioned.

"Save me the lecture Saint Mickey" Max replied.

"I need some air" I stated and left CID.

I made my way out into the yard and took a seat on stairs that used to lead up to the old CID. I took a few deep breaths thinking that I was going to be sick but the feeling passed. I sighed as I thought about everything that happened in the past couple of hours. No one was supposed to know that Max was the father of my baby, more my baby's sake then Max's. Max didn't want people to know he had a baby after having a one night stand with someone but I didn't want my child knowing who Max was and what sort of person he was. It wouldn't be fair to my child to know that their father didn't care about them because he was too interested in his reputation.

I looked up when I felt someone staring at me and I saw Mickey standing there and he gave me a small smile. I returned the smile and Mickey walked over to me and leaned against the wall next to the stairs I was sitting on "How are you?" He asked.

"Tired" I replied.

"Look there's something I have to tell you about Max" He told me.

"I don't wanna know Mickey" I replied.

"It will maybe help you understand his behaviour" He said.

"There is no explaining it. Max is just an asshole" I said.

"Well there is that but there's something else as well. Only Terry and I know about it and if we tell you I don't you telling anyone else… Terry and I are dealing with it… Max is on cocaine" He explained.

"He's what?!" I exclaimed.

"Max and I went undercover and they had sussed us, Max took a line to throw them off the scent but then he started taking it when he was drinking but now he uses it every day. Terry and I searched him last week and found two packets on him" He explained to me.

"Oh my God. Not only am I having a child as a result of a one night stand but the father of the child is a coke addict? Great. I feel much better now Mickey" I said sarcastically.

"I didn't tell you to upset you, I just thought that you should know" He replied.

"Thanks for telling me" I said.

* * *

 **All stories will be updated on a Sunday instead of one story a day. It's a little easier this way on my new schedule. I have a new job that has different hours to my last one and sometimes it will be too hard to update the way I was. My job is closed on a Sunday so I will always be available to update on a Sunday. If there are any other changes then I will keep you updated.  
Follow, favourite and review.  
Check out my other stories.  
Thanking you!  
Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Night  
Chapter 6**

 **Millie  
** I've been thinking a lot about what Mickey told me and the more I thought about it, the more it seemed unreal to me. Max has been taking cocaine. I still can't believe it. I wanted to go and tell Smithy or just someone higher up about this but Mickey promised me that he was dealing with it and Terry was helping. I guess it does kind of explain Max's behaviour lately, it's not exactly been normal but I thought it was down to the shock of me telling him I was pregnant but maybe it's been down to all of the cocaine he's been taking. They say that cocaine effects behaviour in a major way and the person taking the cocaine becomes completely different.

What if Max got help and got off the cocaine, would he be himself again? Would it change his mind about the baby? If Max was clean would he step up and actually become a father to his baby? Was it just the cocaine talking or was Max really dead set on not becoming a father to our baby? I really know how to pick them don't I? I think I'm actually off men for the rest of my life, I don't want to get involved with another man after everything Max has put me through.

Since Mickey told me about Max taking the cocaine I've been wanting to speak to Max about everything but I haven't had the time or the guts to do so. He's not very nice when he speaks to me and I don't want to invite him over for a conversation if he's just going to throw insults at me. Maybe I could speak to Mickey and he can be there when I speak to Max, it might Max be a little nicer to me and plus Mickey can stop me slapping Max round his smug little face if he does say anything mean to me. Max should be showing me nothing but kindness and respect, I am carrying his child after all.

I walked into the station and made a beeline for CID. I was hoping that Max would be at his desk and I could just ask him for a private word and I could speak to him about this, properly. I opened the door to CID and saw him sitting at his desk and he looked angry. I looked towards Mickey's desk and saw him sitting there watching me, he obviously knew that I was coming to speak to Max. I walked to Max's desk and took a deep breath "Hey… I need to talk to you about something" I told him.

"Can't help you" He responded without even looking at me.

"It's about your snorting habit" I whispered to him so no one else could hear.

"What's your game?" He questioned.

"I need to talk to you" I repeated "Now" I demanded.

"Well I'm busy" He said.

"Tough" I replied. The two of us walked into the CID briefing room which was empty. I took a seat and Max stood by the door waiting for me to talk "I know about your little habit and I can't help but feel that it's clouding your judgment" I told him "You're not thinking with a clear mind right now" I added.

"Just get it through your head Millie that I'm not interested in your or this baby" He said angrily.

"You don't deny being addicted to cocaine then" I pointed out.

"Millie. On drugs or not… I don't want nothing to do with it" He said.

"I hope you know that in 16 years time there will be a child coming to look for you. I will make sure they know everything about you. So when your living your sad little life, expect a knock at the door and expect a lot of questions coming your way" I told him.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" He questioned.

"You play a big game Max but we all know you just don't have the balls to be a real man" I responded and stood from my seat "Enjoy the drugs" I commented before leaving.

When I got home after my shift I picked up the mail and went into the kitchen where I saw a letter from the hospital. I went to the doctor already and I had my pregnancy confirmed, this was a letter with my first sonogram appointment on it I think. I am so excited that I will be getting to see my baby for the first time. They called this the 'dating scan' but I already know how far along I am… 10 weeks… that was the first and last time I had sex with Max.

I opened the letter and saw I was correct, it had my appointment on it and in the letter it was explained to me that I would get my maternity notes there and other appointments will be made and so on. All of this is making my pregnancy seem much more real but sad at the same time. When I go for my appointment, there will be so many happy couples sitting there waiting to see the baby they made out of love and then there will be me. I had a one night stand and ended up knocked up because I was to stupid and drunk to think of contraception. God I know they will all be thinking things of me.

I still haven't had the courage to bring it up to my parents yet. I just know what they're going to say and I don't want to listen to their opinions and I really don't want to argue with them. They will not be happy and they will not accept my baby so I will lose them. I was supposed to go to theirs Sunday just gone to have dinner but thankfully I was called into work instead. It is true what they say, the longer you put it off the harder it is to say. I don't wanna tell them!

Maybe I should tell them over the phone, they can shout at me all they want then but I can just end the call. I won't have to look at the disappointment in their eyes and that will be that. It will be the last conversation I have with them but I'm ok with that, I've been working myself up for this since I found out I was pregnant.

"Hello, Brown residence" My mum said as she answered.

"Hello mum. It's me" I told her.

"Oh hello Millie! Me and your father were so upset you had to work the other Sunday. It has been a long time since we saw you last" She said.

"I know and I'm sorry. There is actually a reason I called, there is something I have to tell you" I started.

"Oh. What is it?" She questioned.

"Well… I'm pregnant" I stated, there was no point pussyfooting around it.

"You're what?!" She shouted down the phone "By whom?" She asked.

"Somebody I work with. No we are not together and no he is not interested" I said.

"You stupid girl! You should not even be doing… that… whilst you are un-married! I can't believe you would do this to your father and me. You are going to shame us all" She told me.

"That's a little melodramatic, even for you" I replied.

"You are no more then a common whore" She told me.

I hung up the phone. I couldn't listen to her going on and on anymore. I've told her and she will tell my dad and then I've told everyone I need to tell. Well I still haven't told my friends at work.

The reason I haven't told them yet was because I knew they were going to ask who the father was and I was going to have to lie to them. I didn't like lying to them. I knew they would be there for me and help me as much as they can and if I know Mel she will start planning a huge baby shower and invite everyone she knew. I had great friends and I know I have to tell them soon, I will start showing soon and they will be angry I didn't tell them.

A girls night in at my place Saturday will be a good opportunity to tell them and then I could just tell Roger, Nate and Ben as I work with them or just wait until Mel tells them because we all know that she will. I just hope that none of them find out it's Max, I really don't need all of that stress at work.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
** **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.  
** **X**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Night  
Chapter 1**

 **Millie  
** I was having the girls over tonight to break the news to them that I was pregnant. I have been planning this like crazy and I think I have answers for all of the questions I'm sure they are bound to ask. When I invited them over I didn't tell them it was to talk to them about something, I just said it would be nice to have a girls night in with a pizza and some movies and they instantly agreed. I thought one of them was going to suggest going out and I would have to come up with an excuse as to why I wouldn't be able to go. Thank God I have friends that just agree with you and don't ask too many questions… well sometimes.

I still haven't spoken to Max since our last fight in the CID briefing room. Mickey has assured me that himself and Terry are in the middle of something with Max and they might be able to convince him to get some help. I really hope they do because I think that once Max is off the drugs and he has a clear mind he will see things more clearly and maybe even ask to be apart of his baby's life. I'm not holding my breath on it because I don't want to be let down but I guess there was still hope. I haven't spoken to my parents since I told them over the phone, however the day after I had a delivery at my front door of all pictures with me in them, my old school things and anything they had in their home that had anything to do with me. I knew me mother would act like this but I thought my dad might have called or came to see me.

I stared at the computer screen in front of me. I was in the writing room doing some reports but I've been sitting here just staring for the past 45 minutes. With everything going on right now, I'm not in the right mind to be writing up reports on the damage caused to Mr Davies' flowers in his front garden. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

Being pregnant is supposed to be the happiest time in your life. It's supposed to be so memorable and exciting that you get to start a family on your own but so far this pregnancy has caused me nothing but misery. Everywhere I turn I just have people letting me down or people being angry and upset at the pregnancy news. It seems that I'm the only person that's remotely happy about the baby coming. This baby is going to have no one in it's life apart from me, it shouldn't be like that. There should be a mother, a father, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins… I always wanted to have a good family with a good family upbringing but all my child will know is single parenting. There will be no father or grandparents or aunts or uncles or cousins.

A tear fell down my face and I quickly wiped it. I was the only person in the writing room but anyone could walk in at any second and with the mood that I'm in, if they ask me what's wrong I will just pour my heart out to them and I don't want to do that. I don't want to be weak, I can't be weak no more. I have a baby to raise and I need to be strong for that.

"I hope that's not tears I see" I turned to the door and saw Mickey standing there. I looked away from him and wiped my eyes. I heard him close the door and then he sat down in the seat next to me "Millie I can't imagine what you're going through right now but don't shed tears over Max" He said to me.

"It's not Max I'm crying over" I replied "My baby won't have a family. My parents are strict Catholics and they want nothing to do with us, Max has turned his back on us and I'm all on my own. I don't know how I'm going to do it Mickey" I explained to him.

"Blood doesn't always mean family. I bet when you tell Sally, Mel and Kirsty about the baby they will just name themselves aunties to that baby. You know you can always come to me and Smithy if you ever need anything… you're not on your own. You have a whole team of people here to support you" He told me.

"My child won't have a father" I stated.

"No but your child will have you… your much better looking then Max anyway" He said and I smiled softly at him "Don't worry about Max, I don't think he's gonna be here much longer anyway. He's had enough of me and Terry going on about the cocaine and he's had enough of Stevie giving him 'parenting' advice… I think Max might ask for a transfer" Mickey explained to me and to be honest that was the last thing I expected him to say. Max never seemed like one to leave.

"Well maybe Sun Hill will be losing two officers then" I said.

"What? You're not thinking of leaving are you?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I'm just not sure how I'm going to be able to raise a child on my own, work full time in the hours I work in and pay all the bills… just on my wages. I don't think it's going to work" I told him.

"You can't leave" He replied.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because your not a quitter" He said.

"You don't know me" I told him "I need a drink" I stated before standing from my chair and leaving the writing room.

I've been giving this a lot of thought and I am really thinking about leaving. I can't do all of this on my own, I really can't. it's not my first choice to leave but if I'm on the late Saturday shift meaning I have to work until early hours of the morning, how am I going to do that with no one to look after the baby and then get up with the baby in the early morning. I can't do it on my own, I don't care what anyone else tries to tell me. I'm not definitely leaving but it is an option I am considering. I won't be making any decisions yet… but I will be making them before the baby comes.

I made my way to the canteen and got myself a drink before sitting down with Roger and Sally. They seemed to notice how grim I was "Cheer up" Sally said "We've got our girls night tonight" She stated.

"I know we do" I replied.

"Well you won't be much fun with a face like that" She said.

"Sorry. I've just got a lot going on in my mind" I told her.

I watched as Max came into the canteen and he stared at me for a couple of seconds before looking away. He stood in the queue to get something to eat, no once did he look in my direction. I wanted to scream at him and tell him this was all his fault and I hated him but of course I won't. Max has this power over me for some reason, I don't know what it is but if he asks me to do something I know I will do it. For example, he asked me to not tell people that the baby was his. Fair enough I did tell Smithy but I didn't tell the whole station and he should be thankful. I should be telling everyone that he is the father to my baby and he won't step up and be the man he needs to be.

Another tear slipped down my face and I wiped and abruptly stood from my seat and stormed out of the canteen. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept walking. I found myself outside Smithy's office. I could see he was in there sipping a cup of coffee and typing away at his computer. I lifted my hand to knock but I put it back down again. I turned my back to the door and was about to walk away when it opened "Millie?" He questioned. I turned around and looked down at the floor "Come in" He said.

I walked into his office and he resumed his seat, he offered me a seat opposite him and I took it "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have come here" I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You're probably sick of hearing about my problems" I answered.

He smiled softly "Don't be silly. What's the matter?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I haven't made my mind up yet but I jut wanted to talk to someone about it that may be able to help me with some answers to questions I have" I told him and realised that I didn't make any sense "Working with Max is too hard. Seeing him everyday knowing he doesn't want anything to do with the child we made together… I don't know how I'm going to be able to parent this child on my own without real support from anyone, I don't know how I'm going to be able to pay my bills and pay for everything this baby will need and I don't know how I'm going to be able to work these crazy hours with a baby" I explained to him "I'm thinking of leaving the force" I told him.

"You're what?" He questioned like I was crazy "Millie you can't do that. You're one of Sun Hill's top officers, you have loads of friends here and quite frankly I don't want you to leave" He said.

"I just don't know what to do" I stated.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
As usual... follow, favourite and review  
Thank you! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**One Night  
Chapter 8**

 **Max  
** The news is all around the station that Millie is pregnant. Apparently she had the girls round Saturday night and she told them then. There is no word going around that the baby is mine so I know Millie didn't say anything like she had promised. I'm not quite sure how I feel about everything to be honest, I haven't had any cocaine whatsoever since my last argument with Millie in the CID briefing room and it now seems that I am seeing things a lot clearer. It has actually sunk in that Millie is having a baby and that it is my baby, I know when I was high I was disputing that fact but I know Millie and she would never lie about something like this. She was having my baby. Mickey and Terry have been pushing me like crazy to go to rehab get off the coke for good but now Mickey knows Millie is pregnant he's been pushing it even more.

I will admit that the cocaine was a problem but after not taking it for nearly a week and seeing everything better now I don't even have the urge to have some. The packets that I did have I flushed down the toilet that same day and I deleted my sellers name off my phone. I have literally just gone cold turkey from it and so far I seemed to be doing ok. I've told Mickey and Terry and I let them search me and my car everyday. I even offered to pee in a pot for them but they said they believed me. Apparently I seem a lot calmer now then what I was before. Now I'm just dealing with Mickey prattling on about Millie and the baby. Of course I said some things I now regret but it's not like I can change anything now.

Millie and that baby are better off without me. I'm no good to Millie and I'll definitely not be any good as a father. I got off the cocaine and I do want better for my life but I'm not a father. I don't know how to be a father and after the way things went with Millie I don't think she really wants me that involved either. I don't blame her, I was horrible and disgusting to her. Mickey told her I was a coke addict so she had that to hold against me if she wanted. Millie is never going to let me near her or that baby.

I have thought about going to Millie and apologising for everything. I wanted to tell her that I'm now clean and I have a change of heart and I will do and be whatever she wants but I'm to scared to speak to her. I know it sounds really pathetic but it's true. If I were the father of your baby, would you let me anywhere near? No and I don't blame you. I wish Millie and the baby all the luck in the world and I really hope the two of them are happy and get the lives that they deserve. Millie is going to be a good mother, I have no argument with that. It seems that someone like Millie is supposed to be a mother.

The door to CID opened and there she was. She looked at me for a split second before putting her head down and going over to Mickey. They looked over some case notes and Mickey pointed over to me, I saw her deflate as she sighed and she walked over to me "I need to the Hoskin Assault reports" She said.

"I've filed them in the storeroom already" I told her.

"Great" She muttered under her breath.

"Did you need them for something?" I asked.

"What do you care" She replied before walking out of CID. I got up from my chair and went after her, she was going down the stairs and I'm guessing towards the storeroom. I managed to catch up with her as she got to the door "What do you want Max?" She asked angrily.

"I was going to help you… they're high up and the box is heavy" I replied. She opened the door and stood back allowing me to go in. She came in after me and she closed the door behind us. I had only filed these this morning so I know exactly where they were. I saw the box and got it down for her "Is there any particular part you need?" I asked.

"The eye witness accounts and the photos of the victims injuries" She answered. I got everything she needed out for her and handed her them, she snatched them out of my hand. If I know Millie she isn't going to make this easy for me.

"How is everything?" I asked.

"Great" She replied sarcastically.

"I've erm… not touched it since our last fight" I informed her.

"Well done" She said.

"Look Millie I am really sorry about the things I said. It wasn't really me talking it was that stuff and you didn't deserve any of it. I know I will never be able to apologise enough but I just wanted to let you know that I really am sorry" I explained.

"Does it change anything?" She asked.

"I can't be a father Millie… I don't know how" I admitted.

"You think I know how to be a mother? Do you know what, you're not even worth it. You just keep of excuse after excuse as to why you're running away. I used to think you were so great and I used to think you were a real man… I can now see that I was wrong" She said "My… our… baby will never have a father because you don't have the balls to be a real man and my child is going to miss out because of you. Not only did you wreck my life and get me pregnant, you're now going to ruin your child's life by not being there. I hope your parents are proud" She told me and went to leave.

I grabbed her arm to stop her "Millie it's not like that. I don't know how to a father and I know you won't let that baby miss out on anything because you'll be a great mother… I know you will. Trust me it's better for the two of you if I stay away because everything I touch gets ruined and tainted. I'm sorry for getting you pregnant, I never meant for that to happen. Please just believe me when I say that I'm doing this for you and the baby" I tried and failed to explain to her.

She started crying and looked down at the floor "Please do not leave me with this on my own Max. The two of us laid down and made this baby, why should I be the only one that has to take care of it? Everyone else is done with me. My parents want nothing to do with my or the baby and you want nothing to do with us. I really cannot do this on my own, I need someone. Please Max" She pleaded "You say that you're changed now and you're clean… please think about this" She added.

"You're not on your own" I stated.

"Yes I am! Did you not just hear what I said? My family have disowned me. My parents are strict Catholics and our baby is nothing but a bastard, devil child that is going to hell with me. I have no one. You can't flake on us too" She told me.

"Look I'm moving stations, I've put in the request with Manson and I'm sure it will be approved. You won't have to see me again. You and the baby can have the life you want, you can meet someone new and I'm sure you'll do a much better job then if I was involved" I told her.

"You don't have to transfer because I'm leaving. I spoke to Smithy last week. I can't work these hours, raise a baby alone and pay all the bills with just myself. It's too much so I'm leaving and I'm going to start a new life" She said.

"What?" I questioned in shock.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to work at a station in a village. They have hours that will work for me and I have a place I can stay in until I have something more permanent of my own. My last day is tomorrow" She said.

 **Millie**  
When I told Max I was leaving I couldn't quite figure out what his face was saying. He looked upset, relived and confused all at the same time. I'm not sure what it is he wants from me, he's telling me my baby and me will be better off without him but how does he know that? If I have a son, who's going to teach him about the things I don't know about; football, shaving, girls… a son needs a father and a if I have a daughter who is going to scare away her boyfriends? Who is going to call her their princess? Every little girl needs a daddy.

"I don't want you to leave because of me" He said.

"I'm leaving for the baby" I replied "Look no one but Smithy knows so I would rather you keep it to yourself, seeing how I did keep your identity a secret from all of my friends. You owe me at least that much" I told him.

"Ok" He said.

"Look Max I didn't want things to end like this, I was really hoping that you would come off the coke and you would be different and then you would want to be involved. I can see now that I was wrong. I hope you have a really good life Max" I told him and left the storeroom with the papers I came down for.

* * *

 **I hope you all had an amazing Easter!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay in posting but I've had some computer issues which have thankfully now been fixed but I won't bore you with the details. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you haven't already then please do read my other stories. Also please review, favourite and follow my stories and me as well... I love that!**

 **Thanks for waiting patiently!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Night  
Chapter 9**

 **Millie  
** Today was my last day at Sun Hill and thank God no one is aware of what is going on. Smithy promised that he wouldn't say anything to anyone and I made Max promise he would keep things quiet too. I just wanted to slip out as normal and then tomorrow in the briefing Smithy will tell everyone that I am no longer an officer of Sun Hill and that I have transferred. It's going to feel weird not going to Sun Hill and seeing everyone, they've become a family to me and I am especially going to miss Mel, Sally and Kirsty. They have become like sisters to me and they are the most important girls in my life. I feel bad not telling them about leaving but I know they'll just try and convince me to stay and I also know in my heart of hearts that if they ask me to stay then I will and I don't want to. Sun Hill is not a good place for me to bring up this baby.

There are just too many bad memories for me here. Besides, the village that I'm moving too is beautiful and the school there and in the surrounding area are never in the news for anything bad. There is this little lake about a five minute walk from where I'll be living and it is beautiful, there's a park there as well with a café. It's looks so peaceful and when I visited there were so many kids there and they all look like kids. The kids in Sun Hill don't do kid things; they get drunk, take drugs, have sex and act 10 years older then what they are. There are 12 year olds running drugs on most of the estates. I can't remember the last time I really saw kids playing in any of the parks in Sun Hill.

I was excited to move and start a new life with just me and my baby. The new station seems great and I went to meet everyone, there's only a small team and if they need back up for anything there is bigger station 30 minutes away. I was talking to them about crime rates and they are surprisingly low. The most trouble the kids get into here is trying to nick a couple DVDs from the shop or something, they were telling me about this murder they had 8 years ago. It was the second murder the village had ever seen in 50 years. They don't do drug busts or anything like that because they don't need to. The people that live around here are mainly young families and older people, it was a lot calmer then Sun Hill.

Ok I admit that it's going to be a big change and I may not enjoy it straight away as I'm used to doing car chases, drug raids, helping CID with their big cases but this was better for me. The pay wasn't much different to what I'm getting now and it doesn't cost as much to live here as it does in Sun Hill. The hours are much better and they understand that I'm going to be a single parent and I have things to take care of. Most places won't take you on if you're pregnant but they said they were happy and excited to have me. The whole thing was bittersweet because when I started Sun Hill I saw myself working my way through the ranks there and staying there until I had to be pushed out. I guess having a baby really does change everything.

I am so thankful that Smithy was able to set me up with all of this and on such short notice, there really is no way that I'm ever going to be able to thank him for everything. Smithy and the girls are really the only people that have been there for me since announcing my pregnancy and now I'm leaving them behind to move to a place where I don't know anybody… should I still do this? I have to do this. It's too late to change my mind now, I'm leaving here tonight and start at my new station in three days time. I can't call this whole thing off now. Especially after all of the work and effort Smithy made into putting this into place for me.

I opened the door to CID and saw that Max was the only person in and sitting at his desk. Manson wasn't even in his office "Where is everybody?" I asked him.

"Everyone is busy today catching up with statements and everything. Manson blew his top when he saw how many half finished cases we had so he sent everyone out and Manson is in court… anything I can help with?" He asked.

"I just needed to speak to Mickey" I stated.

"To check up on me?" He asked.

"No actually. My life does not revolve around you. He asked me to come and do something for him but if he's not here then I'll just come back later" I said and turned.

"Millie wait!" Max called so I turned back to face him "Will you come and sit for a minute?" He asked and indicated to the desk behind him. I took a seat and the two of us were only a few inches apart "I just wanted to talk to you and see how everything was going" He said.

"Why the sudden interest?" I questioned.

"Because I know I was an idiot… I just want to make sure that you're ok" He replied.

"Well I'm fine and so is the baby" I answered.

"That's good" He said "Look I am really sorry about yesterday, I just don't know how to deal with this situation. You and that baby deserve a lot more then what I can give you but I know that you can't do it on your own… well you could but I don't want you to do it on your own" He explained.

"Are you asking if you can be a father?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered "I realised now that I was stupid and ignorant. I should never have said the things that I did and I will never be able to say sorry enough for what happened. When you told me you were leaving yesterday I thought you were going to be happy but then I thought about what you told me, how the baby will miss out and I don't want that. I grew up in a home that had a mother, father, siblings… I want that for our baby too. If you will still let me" He told me.

"Do you mean that?" I asked.

"Of course" He replied.

"God Max, you're timing couldn't be any worse. I have to be out of my place tomorrow and move to the new house which is three hours away and I start my new job. Can you still be a father with us being that far away? I don't mean a part time dad who sends cards and presents through the post and makes an appearance every now and again… I mean be a real father?" I asked him.

"Why don't you keep your job here and come live with me. I have two bedrooms so you and the baby can have your own room and I can be there. Once I tell my family they will automatically wanna be involved and they will always offer to baby sit if we both are working… we can make it work" He explained to me.

"Come and live with you? Max I don't know. I've already promised to take this job and Smithy worked hard to get me this job" I told him.

"Think about it today and I'll come over to your place tonight. We'll speak properly" He said.

"Ok" I replied.

Was he serious? Come and live with him and play happy families? I've wanted to hear him say this since I told him I was pregnant but now he's going to ruin all the plans that were made. I don't know if I can do this. We slept together once and now I have to live with him and raise a baby? That's a lot of change and it's a lot of pressure. Will I really be able to live with him and then watch him get ready for dates and hear him bring women home? As much as I really don't want to admit it, I still have feelings for Max.

* * *

I pulled up outside my house and saw that the lights were off which was weird, I have the lights on a timer so it looks like someone is home and no one burgles me. I checked my watch and saw that the timer was set for half an hour ago and all the other houses had lights on meaning that there wasn't a power cut. I got out of the car and walked to the front door, everything looked ok. I opened the door and tried the hallway light switch but no lights came on.

I walked into the living room to get the torch that I keep in the cabinet when a hand come over my mouth from behind. I dropped my phone and bag on floor out of shock and I started being dragged backwards into the kitchen and towards the back door. I tried to get away but whoever it was clearly didn't have the time for this and threw me to the floor.

"I told you I would get you" The voice said and I recognised that voice. It was Si… the guy that kidnapped me and Jade Hopkins, Si was the crazy brother that was high on all the drugs "I've been waiting for this day for a long time" He said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.  
Please follow, favourite and review.  
You know I love it when you do that :p  
Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**One Night  
Chapter 10**

 **Max  
** I pulled up to Millie's place but saw no lights on but Millie's car was parked outside. That was weird. I walked towards her front door and saw that it was open ever so slightly, as if she pushed it closed but the door didn't quite make it. I opened the door and looked into the house "Millie!" I called out but there was no answer, the house was dead silent. I flicked a light switch and the light came on "Millie, it's Max!" I called out again a bit louder, just in case she was upstairs or something "Millie!" I called but there was nothing and I started getting worried. I went upstairs but she wasn't there and it didn't look like she had even been up here since she made the bed this morning. I went back downstairs and went into the living room, her bag and phone were on the floor.

Something didn't feel right. I walked into the kitchen and saw her laying on the floor by the back door. She was unconscious and she was bleeding from what looked like her stomach, oh God, please no. I rushed over to her and tried to wake her up but there was no response but there was a pulse. It was weak but she was still alive. I fumbled in my pockets and got my phone out and called the station "Hello it's DS Max Carter, I need a uniformed officers, CID, CSU and an ambulance to 244 Harrison Street. I have a pregnant female who is unresponsive and has a suspected stab wound to the abdomen" I said into the phone and put it down on the floor.

I looked around the kitchen and found a kitchen towel which I used to try and top the bleeding but I think I might already be too late. Her pulse is getting weaker, she's getting colder and her she's looking more pale then ever before "Don't you do this to me now Millie" I said to her and heard sirens coming this way. I know whoever answered my call would've put out that it was Millie's address and everyone in Sun Hill was going to want to know what was going on and try to help.

"Hello?!" A voice called into the house.

"In the kitchen" I replied.

Two sets of feet came towards me and I saw Sally and Stone come in. They stood in the doorway shocked for a moment as they looked at Millie and saw what state she was really in "I got here and she was like this. Her pulse is getting weaker and I'm not sure how much longer she's got" I told them.

"Sierra Oscar 1, I need an update on that ambulance" Stone said into his radio.

"TDA 1 minute" A voice replied.

* * *

The ambulance finally arrived and I told them everything they needed to know. They pushed me and everyone out of the kitchen so they could work on her in private. I was forced to stand outside the house with Stone and Sally as we waited for news, good or bad. I can't believe this was actually happening. I was coming here to speak to Millie about being apart of the baby's life and being some sort of support to her and now all of this is happening.

Another car pulled out which had Mickey and Stevie in it. They started asking what was going on but I couldn't speak right now, I was just in shock as to what was going on. Sally told them what I had said previously and they said they would start speaking to neighbours to find out if they knew anything, Stone and Sally said they were going to do the same thing.

The paramedics came out with Millie on a stretcher "Is she ok?" I asked them.

"She needs to get to hospital to have the best chance" One of them said to me and they started putting her in the back of the ambulance "Do you want to come with us?" He asked.

When we got to the hospital Millie was immediately surrounded by doctors and nurses then rushed off. Someone told me to go to the waiting room and someone would come and speak to me when they knew what the situation was. I didn't want to go and sit in the room I wanted to be with Millie and want to know how both she and the baby were. I knew it was bad and there is a high chance that Millie may now have lost the baby because of this. I swear the God when I find out who did this to her they better pray that the officers of Sun Hill get hold of them before I do… I might end up doing something that might cause me to be doing time myself. How dare they do this to Millie!

I went to the waiting room and I was the only one in here. I took a seat and my leg started shaking. I needed something to take my mind off of her in that room on her own. I took my phone out of my pocket but there was no messages or missed calls with news so I decided to call Stone and hear from him what was going on. He was out on the front line so he'll be able to tell me whatever it is I want to know.

"Stone" He said as he answered the phone.

"It's Max. What's going on?" I asked him.

"Not a lot I'm afraid mate. We're speaking to people now but all we've got so far is some bloke walking down the street ten minutes after Millie would have got home. We don't have much of a description or anything but I think Stevie is chasing it up" He explained to me.

"How did he get in?" I asked.

"Looks like he got in through the back. Eddie's here now and he reckons the power was probably out when Millie got home. There's no evidence to suggest a struggle so if the house was in darkness she wouldn't have seen him and she would have had no chance to fight back. Whoever it was has planned this out" He told me.

"The second you got something, you let me know" I said.

"Yeah of course. How is Millie?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I've been sent to the waiting room, I'm just waiting for someone to come and speak to me… it doesn't look good though mate" I told him.

"Well keep us updated" He replied.

* * *

I must have been sitting here for hours! I've been out to the nurses station and asked them for an update but they didn't know anything. They said that someone would come and speak to me when there was information. I just want to know what they're doing and what's going on but no one seems to want to tell me anything, they say no news is good news but is just making me more on edge. I've been calling people at the station asking them what's going on and they said they were following up leads but they wasn't saying much else… why wasn't anyone speaking to me.

The door opened and a doctor walked in looking like he had just come out of surgery "Mr Carter?" He questioned and I nodded in response "I'm Doctor James. Ms Brown is out of surgery now and she is in recovery. We did stop the bleeding and close the wound. We were worried that Ms Brown had lost the baby she was carrying but you are both very lucky. The baby is fine and there should be no lasting damage to either her or the baby she is carrying" He explained to me. I let out the biggest sigh of relief and put my head in my hands. I went back up to the doctor and shook his hand and thanked him.

The doctor said that I could go and see Millie so once I was told where her room was I rushed off. I walked in and saw Millie laying in the bed, she was still out cold but she did look better then what she did at the house. She had more colour in her face and I grabbed her hand, it was a lot warmer then it was before. I sat down in the chair and got myself comfortable, I was going to be here for a little while. I'm not leaving here until she woke up and told me herself that she was ok.

* * *

 **I hope everything works out for them!  
Please review, follow and favourite.  
Until next time lovers...**


	11. Chapter 11

**One Night  
Chapter 11**

 **Millie  
** The smell hit me. It was a strong smell of antiseptic and cleaner. As I opened my eyes I was blinded by light and I had to close them again as the light was stinging my eyes. I attempted to open my eyes a few more times and then it didn't sting so much. I was able to fully open my eyes and look around. There was monitors all over the place and lots of different beeping sounds. I must be in the hospital. I looked to the left and saw Max sitting in the chair next to my bed fast asleep. His clothes were crinkled and he looked like he hadn't been home in a while. How long have I been here? I reached around on the bed and found the button to call for a nurse, I pressed the button and waited.

Seconds later three nurses and a doctor came into the room who looked happy to see me. One of the nurses went and woke Max up, he instantly woke up and smiled the second he saw me "Mr Carter, I'm going to speak to Ms Brown… can you give us a moment?" The doctor asked, Max looked confused but nodded and left the room leaving me alone with the doctor "Good to see you awake Ms Brown, we were starting to get worried about you" He told me "I'm Doctor James and I've been caring for you since you came in, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Confused" I replied. My voice was low and hoarse after not being used for so long.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked.

"Sort of. I got home and there was a man and then everything went black. What happened to me? Is my baby ok?" I questioned.

"Your baby is fine" He said and I let out a sigh of relief "You were stabbed in the abdomen so of course we were worried that you may have complications and such but everything seems to be ok. It looks like the knife didn't penetrate deep enough to cause your baby damage. It did however penetrate enough to cause you to lose a lot of blood" He explained "We did surgery on you and we did manage to clean everything up and there are no signs of internal bleeding which is a very good sign. Of course it's not to say everything is going to be perfect from here. You do need to basically be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy… we don't want to cause anymore trauma to yourself or the baby" He added.

"Ok… erm… how long has Max been here?" I asked.

"Since you came in… five days ago" He answered.

"Has he been home at all?" I asked.

"I don't believe so. Friends and so on have brought clothes and say with you whilst he changed and got some food, he seems very worried about you" He told me.

"Thank you" I said.

Once all the nurses and Doctor James left Max came rushing back into the room. He brought the chair next to my bed and grabbed my hand "I am so happy to see you" He told me "How are you? Do you remember what happened?" He questioned.

"Everything is a blur. I got home and the lights were out and then there was a man… that's all I remember until I woke up" I answered.

"You got any ideas who it might be that hurt you?" He asked.

"No I can't remember" I said.

"Don't worry. Things will come back to you" He told me "What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"I'm on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy" I told him "I guess I'm not moving anytime soon" I added.

"I meant what I said before Millie, I would really like for you and the baby to come and stay with me. I can look after you and when the baby is born I can help you with the night feeds and changes… I know I was a dick when you told me you were pregnant but I wasn't myself. I'm ok now and I really want to be apart of the babies life. I don't want you to give up your job at Sun Hill because you're amazing at it and I don't want you to move away… I want to be around you and the baby on a regular basis" He explained to me "I don't expect you to give me an answer now after everything but I just want you to think about it" He said.

"I promise that I will think about it" I told him "Have my parents been around?" I asked.

"I called them when you came here but they haven't been to see you" He told me "Everyone is really worried about you at the station, everyone has been dropping in as much as they can and I just called Smithy when you woke up to tell him. You'll be bombarded with visitors in a few minutes" He said.

"I can't believe they haven't been here" I stated.

Max said he would go call my parents to keep them updated on everything. I don't know why he's bothering, it's not like they care or anything. I know they are angry at me for being pregnant but when they heard that I had been stabbed and I might die… I thought they might have at least showed up for a few moments. I am their daughter after all. Maybe I should just take Max up on his offer because it was the best one I have so far. I'm on bed rest until I have my baby and then I'm on maternity leave for another 8 months so it's not like I'm going to be working and I will need a lot of help. I wonder if Smithy will be angry if I tell him I want to stay at Sun Hill? He put a lot of effort into getting me that transfer.

I know at the beginning that Max was an idiot but he seems like a different person now. Maybe he has grown up and he is taking this seriously, he does seem like he wants to make an effort and want to be a father. He is the only really support I have so maybe it's not a bad idea.

The door opened and I expected to see Max walk in but instead I saw Sally and Ben walk in. They are in their uniform and I'm assuming that their on call and have just quickly popped in to see me "Hello you" Sally said and I smiled at them.

"Hi" I replied.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"Like I've been stabbed" I answered.

"Where's Max?" Sally asked.

"He's gone to call my parents" I told them.

"I'm surprised he's left your bedside, since you came in he's been here by your side and just so you know your secret is no longer safe. Everyone knows that Max is the father to your baby" Ben said.

"I actually need your advice on something…"

* * *

 **Max  
** There have been visitors in and out all day from the station to see Millie. She seems to be happier with each person that visits and getting back to her old self. When it's just us though she seems quite quiet and I'm worried that I've scared her with proposals of moving in with me. I know she was starting a new job and she was supposed to start a couple of days ago but I really don't want her to go. Millie was supposed to leave her house the day after she had been stabbed but we've kept everything closed as a crime scene and told her Landlord that we can't move her out yet. Thankfully she has a really nice Landlord who has cooperated with us and has said for Millie to take as much time as she needs to get back on her feet.

"Max, can I talk to you about something?" Millie asked.

"Yeah of course" I replied.

"Did you mean what you said? I can move in with you and you'll help me and everything?" She questioned.

"I meant every word" I said.

"Good… I'll move in" She told me.

* * *

 **Thank you for still reading.  
Don't forget to follow, favourite and review.  
Until next time lovers...**

 **I am now accepting prompts**


End file.
